Sampling narrow bands of electromagnetic spectra may help to resolve specific chemical signatures. For example, in Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance (ISR) missions, systems for detecting, processing, and relaying information from an area (e.g., a warzone) to key decision makers may be slow due to large amounts of information that is collected from satellites and airplanes and that need further processing. The systems may also be slow due to the uncertainty of chemical information collected from the area.